7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachele Acerbi
Rachele is a student at 7D7WAcademy where she is placed in the RedFlame house. Appearance Rachele has dark red hair styled into two very messy and curled side braids tied together by purple hair bands, paired with light blue eyes. She wears a white button up shirt with long sleeves that have a little poof at the end as they lead toward her wrist, tucked into a blue skirt striped with purple, small white ruffles at the end of the skirt. She wears black stockings that covers her legs and black ankle boots. She has band-aids on her hands majority of the time. Personality Rachele is a girl that was planned to be raised as a very elegant, mature, and leader type of young lady. But she's not. She is more of a confident young girl that doesn't mind all that much to voice her own opinions, having somewhat of a loud mouth, and she can be clumsy at the best and worst of times. She gets distracted quite easily and feels a need practically all the time to get up and do something, leading some people to the belief that she may even have ADHD. She has certain habits such as biting her nails, shaking her leg, tapping her fingers and the such, and this is usually a sign of her getting impatient or anxious to do something. Even though she gets bored and distracted quite easily, it doesn't mean she's stupid. She has quite a bit of knowledge and this is due to her parents forcing her to take extracurricular activities and lessons. Other than math, reading, and so on, she knows other things such as gymnastics (Something that she has been put into for some years and something that she's quite good at) or fencing (The one she's much less skilled at, so in short, she sucks at fencing). Backstory Rachele Acerbi (Fun fact, her name is originated from italian and together it stands for "lamb, bitter, harsh, severe") was born into a fairly important family that managed a company. And since she was born into such a family, they wanted Rachele to be practically "perfect" in order to keep a good reputation for the company and the family. So whenever they dragged her to things such as dinner parties, they would expect her to stay silent or politely reply if spoken to. But of course, she struggled with this due to her feeling the need to move so she would end up just standing up and walking away or she would do one of her habits. Every time, her parents would be disappointed and would lecture her each time. But one day when it happened, Rachele went to her room and locked the door like she would usually do. She always went to lay in her bed and just went to sleep but this time was different. She saw a glint of something on her window sill, the window being opened. Being curious, Rachele checked it out but as Rachele picked it up, it caused a slice on her finger. When she moved her finger away, the string followed, still glinting. From that day on, Rachele would notice that thread or string would cut her but she realized that she could also manipulate it. Her parents eventually noticed the increase of bandaids on her fingers and Rachele had no choice but to tell them about how she could manipulate string but it would cut her and other things or people. From that day on, they immediately took her out of her current school and enrolled her into 7D7WAcademy.Category:Characters Category:RedFlame Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Student